


I Think You're Beautiful

by PatchworkRoyalty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Prompt Fill, Snapshots, Tumblr Prompt, but i swear this is a Happy Fic™, hanzo pov, okay like one part there is a brief mention of violence and injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkRoyalty/pseuds/PatchworkRoyalty
Summary: Snapshots of Hanzo and Jesse's friendship developing through the years





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glamourtentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamourtentia/gifts).



> Wrote this for a Tumblr prompt at the request of my good friend!  
> I'm only just getting back into the fanfiction game, so I hope you enjoy~
> 
> (Embedded links in the text lead to related reference images, if you're like me and enjoy that sorta thing)

When he had first joined Overwatch, Hanzo was fairly reserved, still used to being on his own for the most part. Keeping to himself, he only really went out into common areas for missions, training, and meals. That hadn’t stopped the cowboy from giving him a _“Hello”_ and a wave whenever their paths crossed.

_His smile is a little lopsided._

 

Hanzo normally took food back to his room to eat, but after having completed his first field mission with Overwatch, he found himself not wanting to walk any farther than necessary. However, this left him vulnerable to social interactions, giving McCree an opportunity to sit across from him and strike up a conversation. Hanzo might have been reserved but he always strove to show respect, so instead of keeping his head down and focusing on his food, he looked up at the cowboy while he spoke. Hanzo was surprised to see the man without his hat; it seemed like the two were never apart.

_His eyes are a kind brown._

 

During one of his solo training sessions, Hanzo had attempted a particularly complex maneuver and damaged one of his prosthetic legs. As embarrassed as he was about it, he was more thankful it did not occur during a mission. Even luckier, the watchpoint housed Angela “Mercy” Ziegler: Medical expert and a specialist in cybernetic prosthesis.

When he arrived at the medical bay however, Hanzo found she was already with a patient. McCree was reclined in the examination chair, shirtless, with his metal arm strapped down while Mercy was hunched over working on it. McCree noticed him first, giving him a wave with his free arm. Mercy didn’t look up from her work, only told him she was nearly done and could treat him next. Excusing himself back into the hall, Hanzo took a seat and waited to be called on.

He didn’t have to wait long as McCree soon joined him in the hall, resting a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder and telling him _“The doc’s ready for ya.”_  The taller man was wearing a shirt now, but it was still unbuttoned to show the skin beneath.

_His middle is a little pudgy._

 

It was only the third time Hanzo had been on a mission with McCree, but the first time they’d been stationed in the same area of the point. Their goal was simple, investigate a suspicious payload and stop it from arriving at it’s destination. Hanzo was running defense for those on the ground, standing in front of an open window of the building, and McCree was on reserve as backup; ready to swiftly join the fray were things to go south. Hanzo had no objections to McCree’s being there, over the past couple of months they had begun to form a friendship and talked often. Though silence was required for this particular mission, the man’s presence alone was enough.

Things had been proceeding smoothly, everything quiet on the ground, until the silence was broken by _“Hanzo, watch out!”_ and the next thing he knew, he was being knocked to the floor. A bullet lodged itself in the opposite wall, and gunfire rang out in the plaza below. McCree had pushed him out of an enemy sniper’s sights, and was now crouching protectively over Hanzo while reaching for peacekeeper.

_His body radiates warmth._

 

Hanzo was keeping to his room; it could even be argued he was hiding. Earlier that day he and Genji had had a verbal altercation, and worse still it had been in the common area, within earshot of many of the other agents. It felt like he’d taken one step forward and two back, and there was no one he could be angry with but himself. Except, perhaps, whoever knocked on his door at that moment. But when he heard the familiar southern accent call his name, the anger immediately faded.

Neither spoke at first, Hanzo only giving a nod of welcome from where he sat half lotus at the end of his bed. Jesse made a bee-line across the room and settled behind him on the mattress. The silk ribbon holding up his ponytail was gently removed, freeing his hair to brush against his neck and shoulders, and Jesse’s fingers carded through Hanzo’s dark locks for a moment before he began to speak.

Hanzo sat silently with eyes closed, listening to the cowboy speak softly about the journey he’d gone through to with his own family after he’d joined Overwatch. He was not preaching, nor offering an opinion, just sharing a similar life experience. This didn’t topic didn’t last long however, because Jesse couldn’t be deterred when he started talking about his younger sisters; which was apparently where he’d learned how to do the braid that was being weaved into Hanzo’s hair at that moment.

_His hands are steady._

 

Three talon agents ambushed Hanzo, and without immediate backup he had only been able to take one out in close combat before being overwhelmed. His weapon knocked aside, one agent twisted his left arm behind his back and pulled him down by his hair, rewarding Hanzo with a dislocated shoulder when he tried to struggle. The other came forward came forward to stomp down on his right arm just above the wrist, and his hand, for good measure. White hot pain burst behind his eyes. They were toying with him, and ultimately it was their downfall. Through the painful static in his head, Hanzo heard two gunshots and each talon agent dropped dead.

The pain was nearly unbearable, there were dark spots in his vision as he was carried back to the transport but he refused to lose consciousness. Jesse held him close, even once he was on the transport’s small medical bed. He didn’t have the energy to lift his undamaged arm up to return the embrace, but Jesse held him nonetheless, keeping Hanzo’s head gently tucked into the crook of his neck. Hanzo cried out as Ana relocated his shoulder, while Jesse murmured _“I know, darlin’, I know”_  against his neck, only loud enough for him to hear.

_His voice is comforting._

 

They may have had a few drinks that night.

Hanzo tried to clamber up onto one of the counters. His vision swam.

Maybe a little more than a few.

Observing his struggle from the other side of the kitchen, the cowboy asked why he didn’t get something from the fridge, but Hanzo insisted he wanted _those_ as he gestured up at the highest shelf. Why did they even make cabinets that tall?

Trying to suppress laughter, Jesse sauntered over and reached up to retrieve the box of sugary cereal for him. However, because he was standing behind Hanzo when he did so, Jesse ended up pinning the smaller man between himself and the counter. Hanzo yelped and began cursing him out in a mixture of English and Japanese, only settling down once the box was in his hands. Instead of stepping away however, Jesse wrapped one arm around him and stroked his hair with the other hand, telling him _“’s okay, you can’t help that yer short.”_ Hanzo scoffed and reminded him he was trained in multiple forms of combat, but leaned into the embrace nonetheless.

_His arms feel like safety._

 

They left for the city that morning, taking advantage of their shared day off to do something fun outside of the watchpoint’s walls.

The first order of business was clothes shopping; Jesse had told him if he was so offended by the plaids and plain beige button ups then Hanzo should show him how to be fashionable. And of course he hadn’t failed to add a quip about how he personally preferred shirts that covered both sides of his chest. Hanzo was sure he’d never heard Jesse laugh as hard as he did when, in one store, they came across a frankly ridiculous [tank top](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fs-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com%2F236x%2F97%2F8f%2F1e%2F978f1e947b477337fd81e4c854e1e009.jpg&t=NDIyNDc3ZGU0MmViNTFiYTFmYzViNmM2NDhkZmUzMmYzY2QzMjhhOSx0V3hrUUFOcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AryqZBeJwAmfYEG14jrpBug&m=1) with a small horizontal zipper over the left breast. He could not deny the humor in it, but had to usher Jesse out of the store when other patrons gave them dirty looks. By the time they made it outside both were holding back laughter.

Clothes shopping mission abandoned, they’d decided to get some lunch. The debate was long, both going back and forth on what they were in the mood for and what they couldn’t stand. In the end they agreed the obvious choice was authentic Mediterranean cuisine, and by the time they had finished the meal, had plotted to petition the watchpoint cafeteria begin serving the flavorful local food.

It turned out Jesse had been more prepared for this outing than Hanzo had been, suggesting that they go to the Gibraltar Botanic Gardens before heading back for the day. It turned out to be a wonderful idea and he immediately praised Jesse for bringing him here. There were multiple paths leading through the garden, making it easy to wander along at their own pace and observe the endless flora. They stayed there nearly four hours, enjoying each other’s company and the colorful scenery.

As they made their way across one [final bridge](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fgibraltargardens.gi%2Fdell-bridge%2F&t=YmFlYmJlNzljNmJhOTQ2YTdmNWI3ODRiNzVmZTFkZWEzMmExZTU1OCx0V3hrUUFOcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AryqZBeJwAmfYEG14jrpBug&m=1), Jesse stopped in the middle and put his hands on the railing to look out into the distance. Hanzo swiftly joined him, folding his arms and resting them on the railing as well, able to see now what Jesse had been looking at. Through a gap in the trees was the most gorgeous [sunset](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fmrsaylasadventures.files.wordpress.com%2F2015%2F08%2Fimg_25291.jpg&t=M2Y1ZDJiNzM3Yjc5MDhiZjNmYTIxNjkwOWUwNGQzYjBhOTFhY2FiNix0V3hrUUFOcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AryqZBeJwAmfYEG14jrpBug&m=1), painting the sky in the richest fiery tones, the image capturing them both in silent admiration.

It was Jesse who spoke first.

“Hey, Hanzo, ya know I’m awful fond of you, right?”

The words caught Hanzo by surprise, having been in lost in thought only a moment before. Straightening his posture, he turned his head to look at the other, who was still gazing out at the sunset. He did know this, but before he could open his mouth more words were spilling from the man beside him.

“What I mean t’say is, I care ‘bout ya more than anything in the world. I’d do anythin’ for ya. I’ve never met another like you, and I don’t think I ever will long as I live.”

Hanzo had never seen the cowboy this nervous talking to him in all their 3 years of friendship, and only because he knew the man so well could he even pick up on his nervous mannerisms. Taking a deep breath, Jesse finally turned his head to look at him.

“I love you, Hanzo.”

This made his eyes go wide, the simple phrase was such a meaningful proclamation, and Hanzo found it made him speechless. All he could do was stare, even as he willed his mouth to move and speak words to reciprocate.

Jesse seemed to crumple slightly in the silence, giving into his nervous habit of pulling the brim of his hat down over his eyes.

“Ah geez, you must think I’m such a fool-”

“I think you’re beautiful.”

Finally Hanzo had found his voice, blurting out the first thing his mind supplied him with.

And how long had he been thinking it? Perhaps from the first time he was greeted with the smile and brown eyes that beamed at him now. How many times had he fallen in love with the man in front of him. The man now pulling him in for a soft embrace, close enough to feel his warmth and strong hands on his back. It felt right, and to complete the perfect picture, Jesse spoke in that warm voice touched with laughter

“You’re not so bad yourself, darlin’”

His mind finally catching up to him, Hanzo breathed out _“I love you too, Jesse,”_ right before their mouths met for a tender kiss; the first of many.

_His lips are soft._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!
> 
> Link to the original on Tumblr: http://patchworkroyalty.tumblr.com/post/151176484788/
> 
> Tumblr: Patchworkroyalty | Twitter: PatchworkRoyal


End file.
